A Blast from the Past
by Liontalon
Summary: Skip to last chap. will be removed in a few days.
1. Chapter 1

A Blast From The Past

I looked out at the stars, like I had anything better to do, Han and Chewy were arguing over the hyperdrive again. Everytime we tried to do any thing in this ship it broke. But Han still says _Millenium Falcon _is the best ship in the galaxy.

_It wasn't long ago, I would have been racing to help them and get us out of here, in fear of The Empire finding us. _

_ I can still remember fighting my father, our blades crossing in a flash of red and green, how he told me to join them on the dark side of the force. I almost did, but the thought of what would have happen to my friends stopped me. I knew The Emperor would have killed them, he urged me to kill my father in cold blood. I couldn't, I would not make the same mistake as Anakin Skywalker, my father who now went by the name Darth Vader. After I refused, The Emperor tried to kill me but Vader stopped him, and gave up his own life for me. That day when my father died along with The Emperor did The Empire fall. _

I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder; I looked up to see Leia, who had a smirk on her face.

"I didn't know it was possible to sneak up on a Jedi." She laughed. It was good to see her in a good mood after all this time of war.

"Sorry I was lost in a world of thought" I responded. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok Luke, whatever you say, but Han said that the hyperdrive is almost fixed" she said. They were on their way to Coruscant. All for different reasons, Leia to work on getting the senate back together, Han to be with Leia, Chewy to keep working on the _Millenium_, and me to see what's left of the Jedi Temple. From what I heard it's not much the stormtroopers destroyed the place. I know it's not going to be easy to restore the Jedi Order but it's not impossible


	2. Jedi Temple

A Blast from the Past

They landed without problem on Coruscant, the city planet as big and active like always. Leia, Han, and I went off to the Senate Building, Chewy stayed with the ship, because a big wookie walking around the city would just cause problems.

They walked down the streets; it wasn't as hard as they thought it would be to reach the Senate Building.

"Ok, I'll meet you guys at the Temple later after I try to talk the senators into becoming a Republic again, see you soon. Oh stay out of trouble" Leia added before heading up the steps. We waited until she was out of sight then headed to the Jedi Temple.

When we got to the Temple, I was happy to see it was still mostly intact. But as we headed inside I was horrified. A gruesome sight lay before us, bones littered the ground, some bones were incased in white-gray armor telling me they were stormtroopers. I can't imagine what happened; all I know is that the stormtroopers attacked the Jedi. 

I keep walking trying not to look at them, when my foot slipped out of under me.

"Luke, are you ok?" Han came over and helped me up; I nodded and looked to see what tripped me. It was a lightsaber and to it was a small skeleton, showing me it belonged to a young child. Picking up the lightsaber and ignited it, it once was bright green, but without being used much, it had faded into a dull green color. This child showed how little mercy was given, not even the youngest children were spared. I kept walking through the bodies, the force helped fell the pain that they went through.

"Luke come look what I found." Han yelled over to me. He was standing over a security video; as soon as I came up he played it. What the hologram showed was horrible.

_Lines of stormtroopers marched up the stairs, blasting anything that moved. The trooper's armor was white with blue stripes _(I guess it showed what unit they were from). _ Jedi fought back bravely killing many troops in one swing of their lightsaber, but there were too many, the stormtroopers were never ending. Bodies already litered the ground, Jedi and stormtrooper alike. Then a group of young children jumped from their hiding places, attacking the troopers. _(One of the lightsabers stood out from the rest, it had the same hilt as the one I just had in my hands.) _ It was used by a little girl, soon she was the last one standing, and she looked at the last trooper attacking her and she had knocked his blaster out of his hands. Finally she leapt at him swinging her lightsaber down, but he dodged and grabbed her arm deactivating the lightsaber, then pulled her to the ground. He restrained her, then he whispered something into her ear, that made her look up at him with bewildered eyes that changed into acceptance and forgiveness, before he sank a knife into her neck, killing her instantly. Then he got up and walked away._

_ Then the scene changed and there was a small room, a door opened a man walked in, his shaggy dark brown hair swayed in front of his eyes. _(That's when I saw the group of children younger than the last) _A young boy stepped out and up to the man. "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them what are we going to do?" the boy asked. The man just looked at him, before igniting his blue lightsaber and slicing through the young boy and soon did the same to the others._

That's where we stopped watching, it was horrifying, and now I knew what my father had done. Han looked at me with sadness in his eyes, it had to be the first time I had seen sadness in him before.

"It's horrible isn't, so many lives lost, young and old, for what?" a voice spoke behind them. They turned to see an old man with gray hair and deep brown eyes.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked. The old man chuckled before he responded.

"My name is of no importance and as for why I'm here I could ask you the same question" he said with humor glittering in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Han asked his voice filled with annoyance.

"I mean no one has been here since the battle that you just watched." he said.

"Then why are you here?" I asked

"I saw you walk up here and wondered why, but now I can see that Jedi, am correct?" he asked looking at us.

"He's the Jedi not me" Han said, looking at me.

"Yes, yes, well I better be off, good luck" the man said before turning away and disappearing down the steps. Han and I looked at each other like what was that all about.

**Well that was Chapter two, and I'm sorry if that's not exactly what the boy said to Anakin but it's been a while since I saw that movie, ok.**


	3. The Chase

A Blast from the Past

Han and I walked down the streets after hearing about Jedi relics being sold.

"So what did you think about that old guy? He seemed very strange to me" Han asked.

"I don't know, yes he was strange, but there was something about him that, I don't know, seemed familiar." I said trying to think of where I had seen him before. After that we just walked silently.

_"I've got anything you need weapons, cloaks, even things from the Jedi archives!" _a man was yelling on the other side of the street. Han and I looked at each other and crossed the street, and walked over to him.

_"Ah some customers, what can I get for you? I have a good selection of blasters and cloaks." _He said as we came up to the stand.

"We aren't here for your junk we are here for the stuff about the Jedi things" Han said, his hand on his blaster ready to fire is need be.

_"Ah the archive, well I have a lot on that come with me" _he said led them into the back, where a lot of holo-books lay. But as I opened them I could tell they were all fake.

"All of them are fake!" I yelled at man, who just shrugged his shoulders and pushed them out.

_"Well if you don't like my selection then go somewhere else!" _he roared.Han and I turned away and headed down the street.

Soon after there was a disturbance in the force, great anxiety rippled around me. I looked up to see a man walking away from us looking back nervously, that's when I spotted the lightsaber hanging from his belt.

"Han look" I whispered in Han's ear pointing at the man.

"Good eye kid lets go" he responded, and started toward the man. When he saw we were following him he took off running, I was right behind him with Han behind me.

The man ran down an alley and jumped behind a dumpster. We stood outside the alley looking down it hoping he would come out seeing we weren't trying to hurt him. After awhile we went down into alley looking for him, the next thing I knew I was dodging from a plasma bolt. We took cover and Han pulled his blaster out and started firing. Then I heard a cry of pain and a thud of a blaster hitting the ground, but before we could move the guy had vanished down the alley, I was about to go after him when Han stopped me.

"Look, Luke" he said holding up the blaster.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I've only seen these on few occasions it's a twin pistol, only used during the Clone Wars" he paused "if this guy has the other one they would be worth a lot of credits, and he may come looking for it and…"

"We could set a trap, good thinking" I said. Before we started discussing what were going to do.

**If anyone can guess who that man was plz review **


	4. Your who?

**I know last chapter was confusing but here is a sum up, Luke and Han were walking around the streets and Luke saw a man with a lightsader and they chase after him and after Han shot the blaster out of his hand the man vanished, so now Han and Luke are setting a trap for him. And for those people who guessed at who the man is I can't tell you but his name will be reveled in this chapter. Also this is ****IMPORTANT**** I'm thinking about discontinuing this story so tell me if you want me to keep going! **

A Blast from The Past

(Luke)

We had been waiting for the man to come back for a while now and Han was getting impatient of waiting.

"Luke are you sure this guys coming? We've been waiting for a while and we have to meet Leia at the temple in a few minutes" Han's annoyed voice came over my comlink.

"Ok, let's start heading out I don't think he's-" I broke off when I felt something.

"Luke? Kid what's wrong?" Han spoke again.

"He's coming I can sense him." I whispered

(Man)

_I can't believe I dropped my blaster, now I have to come back here and find it._ I thought to myself as I looked down the alley hoping there is no one there. It would be just my luck to get caught. I slowly walked into the alley my guard up, and then I sighed with relief when I caught sight of my blaster in the middle of the alley. I was about run over and grab it when I realized that's not where I dropped it. I looked around expecting to see someone there, but it was an empty alleyway, I started toward it again, but I still had the felling I was being watched.

I reached it and bent down to pick it up, but before I could grab it I was pushed up against the wall.

"Ok now that you won't run off. Who are you and where did you get the lightsaber?" I heard someone say behind me.

"_It's none of your business!" _I snarled, through clenched teeth. I was spun around to face the man who had me pinned to the wall, he was young and had light brown hair, it was two men the same men that were after me earlier.

"Answer him!" snarled the man behind the guy who had me pinned, his dark shaggy brown hair lay in front of his eyes, a blaster spun around his finger.

"HAN!" the younger man holding me down snapped.

"I'm not telling you anything" I said, my anger rising fast.

"_Come on brother tell them"_ someone said, I looked and saw an old man; his face was my own just in an older form.

"It's you again, the man from the temple" the man who had me pinned said.

"_DON'T call me that I'm NOT your brother!"_ I snarled, I may look younger but I was older than him, but a friend of mine found an antidote for our rapid aging.

"Ok, but I can tell you that I'm surprised how free willed you are, most of you new guys are _mindless_" he said dragging out the word _mindless_.

"_Don't talk to me like that, you have no idea, you may have been a cadet during the Clone Wars but that's it, I actually fought in it!" I _growled my anger was hitting the roof. The other clone gave a small laugh.

"Really, then how come I'm older then you?" he asked.

"Because I have an antidote for our rapid aging, I was a captain of the greatest legion in the army" I said a little pride running through my voice. I saw the man freeze.

"Captain always said that, if he lived to the war's end he could brag about how he was the captain of the greatest legion in the army," the clone whispered and looked me in the eye searching for something, "Captain? Captain Rex?" My heart skipped a beat, hearing my name I looked at the clone, my gaze traveled to his forehead, where I found something I didn't expect, a tattoo, only one man I knew had it in that very spot.

"Fives?" I asked. He nodded; I couldn't believe my eyes, the man I looked at like my little brother stood in front of me. I could feel the man who still had me pinned shift uncomfortably.

"You two are stormtroopers?" he asked, looking at us with wide eyes.

"Was"

"_NEVER, don't ever call me that or you'll have my blaster down your throat!"_ I snarled, glaring at him, even Fives looked a little shocked at my outburst.

"_Don't you be threatening Luke!"_ Han yelled, he had stopped spinning his blaster and was glaring at me.

"I wasn't just threatening him I was threatening everyone, even you Fives" I said meeting his gaze.

"I still haven't gotten my answer on where you got the lightsaber" Luke said a little annoyed by the looks of it.

"It's alright Captain, he is a Jedi" Fives said.

"Jedi? Isn't it dangerous to be here, with Vader and all the other stormtroopers?" I asked, and after that I got three confused looks then Fives broke out laughing.

"Vader? Stormtroopers? Where have you been for the last month or two?" Fives asked, trying to stop laughing.

"Hiding, the only reason I'm here now is because I was asked to sell this" I said holding up the lightsaber.

"Where did you get it?" Luke asked.

"A Jedi who needs help I can't give her, she is caught in the past and it is making her very ill, she asked me to get rid of this because it reminded her of things she didn't want to remember."

"Maybe I can help her; I helped Vader back to the light side before he died"

"Ok, I'll tack you to her

**Remember what I said up top!**


	5. Loud Mouth Han

**I know long time no update, but people want me to continue this story so I will but I may take longer to update this then my other stories for two reasons 1: I have homework this summer so it will hold up my stories, 2: this story ties along with one of my other stories and I don't want to give away the end, because that is in the next chapter or the one after. Sorry.**

A Blast from the Past

_(Rex)_

"Ok we'll leave tonight" Luke said nodding to me.

"HEY, hold on a minute! Whose ship are you taking, because in isn't going to be mine. I still have repairs to do, and I'm not going anywhere with a _stormtrooper!_" Han said glaring at, my hand clenched. I was about to hit him square in the jaw when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Ignore him _vod_" Fives said, giving me a hard look, I just rolled my eyes.

"We'll take my ship, but we will have to stop along the way to refuel" I said stepping forward, giving Han a cold glare.

"Fine it's settled I'll meet you here when it's time to go" Luke said before turning away with Han following, he threw me an icy glare before vanishing into the crowd.

"That went well" Fives muttered.

"They don't trust me, sadly I don't blame them, I don't trust myself" I said coolly.

**XxXxXxXxX **

_(Luke)_

"Figures he's late" I said annoyed.

"What did you expect, he's no more than a _meat droid_"Han said kicking a rock across the alleyway.

"HAN!" Leia snarled, hitting him upside the head.

"Well he is" Han said.

"Han just don't say it when he's here" I said getting very annoyed.

"_It's too late for that!" _ A voice said, and from the darkest shadow in the alley the clone emerged, with a scowl across his face.

"How long have you been there?" Leia asked.

"Before you came, I guess after years of hiding it come naturally, I was about to come out when big mouth started talking, ma'am" he said giving a respectful nod.

"My name is Leia, I'm Luke's sister" she said.

"Are they coming to?" he asked looking at me.

"No, how far away is the planet?" I asked.

"Sadly, it's one of the farthest in the Outer-Rim" he said shaking his head, "so if we want to get there anytime soon I suggest we get going" he said turning away. I quickly said my farewells to Han and Leia, before following him.

When we reached his ship it was fairly normal except it was old.

"She may not seem like much but; _The Twilight _will do the job. Most ships from her time are piles of scrap now" the clone said with a little humor.

"Nice to know" I said worried that the ship was going to fall apart in the middle of space. The clone must have noticed my expression because he said…

"Don't worry kid, the famous _General Skywalker_ made a lot of modifications to it, it won't fall apart, _I hope_" the last part was so quiet I almost didn't hear, but I was already froze from my father's name and how the clone basically spat it out. But I wasn't going to say anything _yet_.

We boarded the ship quickly, and I was about to sit in the pilot's seat, when the clone walked in and pushed me in the co-pilot's seat.

"My ship, I pilot it" he said sitting down, "besides this is an older vessel, a lot different from the new ones"

I let out small sigh and leaned back in my seat as the clone started the ship and took off; as soon as we reached hyperspace he turned to me.

"You don't trust me" he said with a small sigh.

"I've had bad experiences with… your kind, clone" I said picking my words carefully.

"Well I guess it's fair, also a word of warning if you hurt Ahsoka there will be hell to pay! Jedi" he said, giving me a cold glare.

"My name is Luke, and what's your number?" I asked, returning the look.

"I know your name is Luke and did you listen to a word Fives said or did you tone him out like most people do? My _name_ is Rex" he said I blinked in surprise.

"I thought clones only have numbers" I said and quickly regretted it.

"Well we don't" he snarled before turning back to the controls. After that it was just silence, until a thought came to me, _that order why didn't this clone follow it like the others how did he and the Jedi get away?_

"How did you do it? How did you get away?" I asked, his head turned and he looked at me a long time.

"Long story but it seems that we do have time. We were assigned to…

**I'm sorry but most of the story will be in the next chapter R and R ;)**


	6. AN

**Ok before you kill me you can tell there is no chap here I am removing this story but will rewrite it after I finish some of the other stories I have started the reason I am rewriting it is because I have changed my writing style and as I looked through it the chapters didn't make much sense so yeah I don't know when I will start but my two stories that I want to finish are close to the ends so keep your eyes open. **


End file.
